El lado más oscuro de mi ser
by hatsujaya
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando nos dejamos llevar por las emociones sin pensar las consecuencias de nuestros actos? A veces puede ser algo hermoso, como otras veces, peligroso. Descubre los más profundos pensamientos de Satoshi producto de la derrota en la Liga de Kalos. Amourshipping


**Hola! Antes que nada me disculpo por no actualizar mi otro fic D: (no me maten por eso) pero tenia que subir esta historia antes, es como un pequeño capricho que tengo xD si bien le pongo una categoría fuerte no lo es en su totalidad, mejor juzguen ustedes. Conste que adverti, no me vengan a matar, aunque no creo que sea necesario.**

* * *

 **El lado más oscuro de mi ser**

Se había esforzado por mucho tiempo, no quería decir que en las anteriores ligas lo haya tomado a la ligera, sino que era más notoria su inexperiencia la cual hacia que cometiera algunos errores puntuales que al final le costaban la victoria. Habia sido así, por todas las regiones que viajó: Kanto, Johto, Hoen, Sinnoh y Unnova. Ahora en Kalos, se sentía completamente diferente, no solo poseía la madurez que había estado buscando durante todo su viaje, sino que también se dedicó a tener un equipo competitivo, empezando por tener a todos sus pokemon en su última etapa evolutiva. Además que poseía un vínculo especial con un de ellos, greninja, llegando a poseer una extraña transformación donde este poseía una grandiosa fuerza.

Gracias a todos estos factores, logró conseguir las ocho medallas de la región. Sin bien, no fue un camino nada fácil (sobre todo en el primer y último gimnasio respectivamente) pudo hacerse frente junto con su equipo. Ya con estas, se logró inscribir a la liga regional que se desarrolló en la Luminose City, aunque claro, su participación estuvo en juego por unos momentos debido a un pequeño descuido, por suerte no llego a mayores.

Ya dentro de la liga se encontró con personas conocidas: Trevor un chico tímido que ama las fotografías; Tierno quien adora bailar, y principalmente sus dos rivales a vencer: Shouta, el niño que empezó como discípulo suyo para llegar a estar a la par de él, y Alain, un entrenador que busca ser el más fuerte junto a su charizard. En cada combate, todos los entrenadores dieron de su mayor esfuerzo para poder alzarse con la victoria, claro que no todos lograron su cometido. Ya en semifinales, se dio uno de los combates más emocionantes y épicos, teniendo como protagonistas a Satoshi y Shouta. Después de una larga pelea, salido victorioso el entrenador de Kanto.

Ahora se encontraba en la batalla más importante de su vida como entrenador. Frente a él estaba el adversario más fuerte que había conocido en su viaje por todo Kalos: Alain. Si bien era cierto que solo conocía a dos de sus pokemon mientras él si a la mayoría de su equipo, se las arregló para nuevamente tener un combate muy reñido. Llegaron a tener más de 10 vs entre los cinco pokemon de cada uno. Ya para el final, solo estaba de pie el pokemon más fuerte de cada uno: greninja por parte de Satoshi y Charizard por parte de Alain. La pelea fue rápida pero intensa, ninguno de los pokemon daba ninguna tregua así como sus entrenadores vivían al máximo el encuentro. Hasta que, en el momento decisivo, greninja lanzó una extraña shuriken que tomó un color naranja, a su vez que Alain le ordenó a Charizard contrarrestarlo con un anillo ígneo.

El choque de ambos ataques logró levantar una grande humareda en todo el lugar, impidiendo ver el resultado de la pelea. Al caso de unos minutos se disipó el humo para ver a ambos pokemon todavía de pie. Sin embargo, uno no resistió más. Greninja se tambaleó para luego caer al suelo inconsciente.

Ver a su pokemon perder el conocimiento fue algo que tomó por sorpresa a Satoshi, si bien estaba preparado para cualquier resultado en la pelea, en el desarrollo de esta llegó a creer que tenía lo suficiente para poder hacerse con el título de campeón de la liga, reconocimiento que había estado buscando toda su vida.

\- ¡Greninja no puede continuar! ¡El ganador es Alain! –

De la misma impresión se quedó completamente inmóvil, no escuchaba al anunciador decir el resultado final, ni siquiera al público gritar de algarabía. Desde que cayó Greninja todo se volvió negro para él, mientras rondaba una sola pregunta en su cabeza.  
 _  
¿Por qué?_

Se había esforzado demasiado, tanto en el entrenamiento de sus pokemon, como sus habilidades de entrenador. No descansaba ni cuando era de noche, siempre buscada un pequeño momento para poder pulir más sus deficiencias y estrategias de batalla, a tal punto que creyó que esta vez, la sexta vez que participaba en una liga, sería diferente. Pero no fue así  
 _  
¿Acaso me falta algo más?  
_  
Otra pregunta paso por su cabeza, al igual que la anterior sin tener una clara respuesta de momento. Bajó la mirada recordando el porqué estaba ahí, sobretodo en la promesa que le hizo a su madre antes de partir a Kalos. Eso en un momento lo llego a considerar una motivación más para lograr la victoria, pero no fue lo suficiente.  
Todos estos pensamientos pasaron rápidamente por su mente mientras veía a la campeona Diantha con el trofeo de la liga, dispuesta a entregárselo a Alain. Con los pocos ánimos que tenía, se llevó a Greninja no sin antes agradecerle su esfuerzo, no le echaba la culpa a sus pokemon de sus derrotas, ya que creía que ellos si tenían la capacidad suficiente

 _Supongo... Que el problema soy yo_

Se acercó a Alain y le dio un apretón de manos mientras lo felicitaba por la victoria. No quería admitirlo, pero sentía envidia hacia el chico, más que nada por conseguir lo que él había anhelado. Y lo había hecho tan fácilmente (en toda la liga nunca uso su equipo completo) que lo hacía ver un juego de niños.

 _Nunca podré lograr mis sueños  
_  
Se mordió ligeramente el labio de la frustración, pero al instante cambio su mueca de enojo por una mirada alegre. No quería mostrar ese rostro frente a Alain o frente a sus amigos. Ante ellos todavía quería ser el chico optimista que no tiene muchas preocupaciones. Incluso lanzó una pequeña risa forzada, tanto que fue notada por Alain. Sin embargo, no dijo nada.

 _Sin tan solo pudiese ser tan bueno como él_

Una voz llamó su atención, volteó para ver a Serena, Citron y Eureka dirigiéndose a hacia donde ellos estaban. Pero no eran solo ellos, también Manon, la pequeña chica del chespin y una persona importante para Alain, se acercaba también. Ambos chicos los recibieron con una sonrisa mientras hablaban del impresionante combate. Lo que Satoshi pudo notar, era que había una especie de química especial entre Alain y Manon algo que en cierta manera le alegró.

 _Alain tiene demasiadas cualidades, en cambio yo..._

Nuevamente la frustración se apodero de él, llegando a forjar un puño con sus manos, de esto solo pudo darse cuenta Serena. En el momento que ella le iba a preguntar sobre eso, un sonido del altavoz llamo la atención del grupo. Lo que se anunciaban era el inicio de la ceremonia de premiación al nuevo campeón de la región. Satoshi provecho que el grupo se encontraba escuchando dicho anuncio, se del grupo directo a la salida.

\- Satoshi..- intentó llamar su atención

\- Iré un rato a descansar – sin decir más, salió del lugar

Verlo irse con una expresión de tristeza llego a preocuparlos. Obviamente a sus les entristecía esa actitud. No lo culpaban, sabían lo mucho que significada para él el título de campeón y era normal que reaccionaria así al no conseguirlo. Y, por más que quiero eran hacer algo al respecto, no podían hacer nada ya que no había más que decir que no se haya hecho. Eso, sumado a que el azabache necesitaría un tiempo a solas para meditar las cosas.

Satoshi caminó hasta llegar a donde se habían estado alojando, como era participante de la liga, se le proporcionó una habitación, junto a la mayoría de participantes, algo así como una especie de lugar de concentración. Luego de entrar, se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras cubría parte de su rostro con. Su brazo. No quería pensar más, solo deseaba descansar un rato para poder despejar su mente. Pikachu al ver que su entrenador tomaría una siesta, se acomodó a su lado para dormir también. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos cayeran dormidos.

Las horas pasaron mientras Satoshi dormía, sin embargo, comenzó a tener una pesadilla. En esta, recordaba a todos sus compañeros de viajes, pero no de una buena forma, sino que cada uno le sacaba en cara el hecho que ellos sí pudieron cumplir sus sueños, mientras él se queda atrás.

\- Te lo dije, ¡eres un entrenador incompetente! - gritó Misty, una de sus primeras acompañantes

\- Me decepcionas, no sirves como entrenador. Me arrepiento de haber desperdiciado un buen tiempo en tu patético viaje - habló Brock, su principal compañero por cuatro regiones.

Ash estaba sentando en el centro del lugar con los brazos abrazando sus piernas, en posición fetal. mientras escuchaba cada frase sin tener las fuerzas para refutar. En cierto punto, llego a creer lo que le decían en sus primeros acompañantes. Y no fueron solo ellos, May, Dawn, Cilan e Iris pasaron y dijeron frases hirientes, hasta llegar al grupo actual, el de Kalos..

\- Deje mi gimnasio ¿Para qué? No debí creer en un entrenado patético de otra región - comenzó a decir Citron, el joven líder de gimnasio de Lumiose City

\- Lo bueno de todo esto es que ahora ya sé cómo no debo actuar cuando tos sea entrenadora, oni-chan- complementó Yurika, la hermana de Citron y el miembro más joven de equipo.

Estos dos pasaron por su lado para reunirse con los ádemás, dejando a la última persona que faltaba. Al ya suponer quien era, Satoshi levantó la mirada.

\- Fuiste mi ejemplo a seguir, por ti comencé mi aventura y busque un sueño. Te apoye condicionalmente y esperaba mucho de ti...pero al final- se quedó a medio del reproche mientras sollozaba.

Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Satoshi se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba ella. Podía soportar cualquier tipo de insulto y humillación de cualquier persona, incluso si esto venia de sus antiguos acompañantes, pero de ella no.

\- S-serena, yo...- trato de refutarle a la castaña

\- ¡No! ¡no quiero saber nada más! ¿Por qué mejor no te largas a otra región? Es lo que mejor sabes hacer ¿Verdad? ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vete! - dijo esto mientras lo empujaba de manera muy brusca, lanzándolo hacia el suelo.

Cada palabra que decía era como una profunda daga a su corazón, dolieron tanto que Satoshi no consiguió levantarse más, solo se quedó ahí, sentado en el suelo, mientras Serena lo miraba con mucho odio, aun cuando sus ojos estaban brillosos y a punto de llorar.

\- Lamento...no haber podido cumplir tus expectativas - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

Serena no le respondió, simplemente siguió su camino hacia donde se encontraban los demás acompañantes. Sin embargo, al estar demasiado cerca al entrenador lanzó una última frase para este.

\- Tú, definitivamente no eres el Satoshi que conocí - después de decir esto, corrió hacia el encuentro de los demás

En ese momento, todos siguieron lanzando insultos y comentarios desagradables contra él.

\- ¡Que patético!

\- ¡Eres una vergüenza!

\- Deberías rendirte, no sirves para esto.

La poca paciencia que trataba de mantener, estaba desapareciendo conforme escuchaba cada una de las frases. Él se esforzaba tanto, obviamente lo hacía. Por eso, que sus amigos dijeran esas cosas de él, desvalorando todo su esfuerzo hecho hasta ahora, lo comenzaba a enojar.

 _Deténgase_

\- ¡Siento lastima por ti! –

\- ¡Jah! Sabía que no llegarías lejos –

 _Ustedes, deténgase_

\- Sigues siendo tan infantil –

\- Me sorprende que puedas darte el lujo de volver a tu casa después de cada fracaso-

\- Nunca serás campeón, admítelo de una vez.

 _¡Deténganse!_

Ya molesto, se levantó nuevamente para ir a encararlos. Pero, al momento de hacerlo se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en ese sitio oscuro, sino en la habitación donde estaba descansando hace unos momentos atrás. Obviamente, todo había sido una pesadilla. Aun así, por un momento sintió las palabras de sus amigos tan reales, que todavía se encontraba alterado por estas. Trató de tranquilizarse posando su mano en su frente, para comprobar que estaba empapada de sudor. Mientras daba una revisión rápida al lugar, encontró a pikachu descansando a su lado, el pokemon se veía tan tranquilo que decidió no molestarlo para que durmiera un rato más. De todas formas, lo tenía merecido.

Suponiendo que la celebración había terminado, salió en busca de los demás. El primer lugar que se le vino a la cabeza fue el centro pokemon. Al llegar allí, no pudo encontrar a ninguno de sus amigos. Pregunto a la enfermera Joy por ellos, pero no le dio ninguna respuesta positiva. Lo más extraño, era que mientras caminaba por el centro pokemon, sentía una extraña sensación, como si todos lo estuviesen observando y, tan solo por un momento, sintió que se estaban burlando de él.

Decidió en un principio no ponerle atención, era normal que por haberse desarrollado la final hace poco, todos estuvieran hablando de eso. Pero la incomodidad y sentimiento de burla era tan grande que salió del lugar. No obstante, no era solo ahí, en las calles, las tiendas, etc. En todos los lugares sentía lo mismo, estaba completamente seguro que se burlaban de él y su más reciente fracaso. Regresó donde se encontraba concentrado, quizás alguno de sus amigos fue a buscarlo ahí. Estando a metros de su habitación, sintió una pequeña mano posarse en su hombro. Al voltear, descubrió que era Manon, se veía un poco afligida.

\- ¡Ah! Manon ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto tratando de guarda la mayor compostura posible.

\- Discúlpame si te asuste Satoshi pero ¿Has visto a Alain? –

\- ¿A Alain? No lo he visto, pero creí que estaba con ustedes – menciono mientras buscaba con la mirada si había alguien más con ella.

\- Pues digamos que nos separamos en un momento –

\- Oh, ya veo. Si lo llego a ver le diré que lo buscas –

\- Muchas gracias ¡Adiós! –

Al momento de darse la vuelta para seguir con su camino recordó algo importante: Alain tenía una habitación muy cerca a la suya. Se maldijo a si mismo por haber olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Rápidamente volteó para llamar a Manon, pero inesperadamente, había desaparecido. Por el poco tiempo que le dio la espalda además de lo largo que es el pasillo, era extraño que no la encontraba por ningún lado. De todas formas, no le dio más vueltas al asunto, prefirió enfocarse en hablar con Alain y dejarle el recado de Manon.

Se acercó había la habitación de este y dio dos pequeños golpes para cerciorarse que habría alguien dentro. Sin embargo, nadie respondió la puerta, es más, esta se movió lentamente, dando a entrever que estuvo abierta todo este tiempo. Sin bien, por un lado pensaba que era necesario entrar para ver que su amigo se encontraba bien; por otro, sentía una especie de advertencia, como si esto no fuera una buena idea. Al final se decidió por entrar.

Pero lo que vio lo dejó perplejo.

La habitación estaba hecha un desastre, principalmente por tener mucha ropa por todo lados, podía reconocer la ropa de Alain entre todo. Aquello no era raro, de todas formas él dormía ahí, lo extraño era que también reconocía a quien pertenecía la otra ropa.

Las sabanas de la cama se comenzaron a mover, confirmando sus sospechas. En ella pudo ver a Alain, aparentemente estaba sin ropa, este se levantó ligeramente, permitiéndole a Satoshi poder observar a la persona que se encontraba dejado suyo: Era Serena, al igual que el chico, tenía el torso desnudo.

Esto sorprendió a Satoshi, más que nada por ser ellos, que por la situación comprometedora en la que se encontraban. Muchos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza, sin poder pensar con claridad. Por algún motivo, le desagradaba lo que veía. Ambos chicos no se sorprendieron con la intromisión del azabache, sus rostros se encontraban tranquilos, como si no les importara en ningún momento su opinión.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – habló Alain

 _Su rostro de tranquilidad… me irrita_

\- S-solo venía a decirte que Manon te buscaba

\- Estoy ocupado ahora ¿No puedes verlo? – refutó

\- ¡Satoshi! ¡No deberías interrumpir así! – le regaño Serena, mientras se apegaba más a Alain, abrazándolo.

Sin llegar a comprender porque, le molestaba esa actitud que tomaba su amiga. Entendía que por el lado de Alain, le incomoda el que hiciera esas cosas aun teniendo a alguien tan importante como Manon. Pero, por el otro lado, no tenía motivos suficientes para enojarse con Serena. Por más que fueran amigos, o acompañantes, no podía interferir en su vida privada.

 _Rayos…Alain es un idiota, pero Serena ella jamás me haría eso_

Se dio cuenta de lo había pensado. Inconscientemente pensaba que Serena le debía dar explicaciones de sus acciones, lo cual era estúpido. Ella no era un familiar, ni tenía una relación tan cercana con ella, solo eran amigos.

 _Entonces…porque me molesta tanto_

\- ¡Satoshi! Te recuerdo que seguimos aquí – le gritó para llamar su atención. Ya que se había quedado quieto sin moverse

\- ¿No será que quieres unirte? Lo siento amigo, pero este es mi momento- completó Alain con un tono burlesco.

Decidieron no prestarle más atención al chico, por lo que Serena y Alain se miraron por unos segundos para después darse un apasionado beso.

 _Serena me ha apoyado constantemente y le tengo aprecio, sé que debería estar feliz que encuentra alguien especial pero…_

Sin titubear, camino haciéndose paso entre todo el desorden del lugar hasta llegar donde se encontraban ambos ignorando que su amiga se encontraba ahí y actuando de una manera poco como en él, se dispuso a lanzarle un puño al chico. Al momento de hacerlo sintió que falló al asestarlo, para luego caerse al suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo darse cuenta que seguía en su habitación del inicio, nuevamente había tenido una pesadilla. Se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza mientras trataba de tranquilizarse por todo.

 _\- Demonios, ¿Que pasa conmigo?_

Nunca había tenido un sueño así, donde estaba involucrada su amiga. El verla con alguien más en una situación comprometedora hizo nacer nuevos sentimientos en él. El principal fue el enojo, no soportaba la idea de que Serena estuviera con alguien. Se sentía muy culpable por pensar así, ya que prácticamente interponía un capricho antes de la felicidad de la castaña.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, el solo pensar que mi sueño se pueda volver realidad, me enoja tanto?_

Pensaba que talvez, por tener quizás una relación demasiado cercana con ella, se sentía sobreprotector con ella. Y que como en su sueño, la persona que estaba con ella engañaba a otra chica, ocasionaba su actitud.

 _Si, debe ser eso_

De todas formas, a diferencias de sus demás compañeras de viaje, con Serena llegó a formar in vinculo especial a lo largo de su travesía por la región de Kalos. Era una relación muy fuerte, que, sin entenderlo del todo, superaba el vínculo con Dawn, la amiga más cerca que tuvo.

Ya, un poco más relajado, decidió salir a buscar aire fresco. Se fue de la habitación dejando a todos sus pokemon en ella, incluyendo a pikachu, no sin antes decir que volvería pronto. Aunque, por más que lo intentaba, sus pensamientos seguían confusos, lo que ocasionaba su poca atención al momento de caminar. Inclusive llego a pasar muy cerca de los hermanos rubios, quienes se encontraban alimentando a sus pokemon. Citron, al verlo, quiso llamar su atención gritando su nombre, pero él no contestó y se fue del lugar.

\- Que extraño. Satoshi no nos respondió el saludo – mencionó con sorpresa Yurika

\- Supongo que no lo habrá escuchado.- trató de excusarlo Citron.

Aunque, al ver su mirada perdida y llena de tristeza, imaginaba lo que podría estar pensando.

La gente se encontraba aglomerada por todo el lugar. Hace pocos instantes había terminado la premiación del nuevo campeón y todos se disponían a retirase del sitio. De entre todos ellos, se encontraba Serena, quien buscaba la salida con la mirada. En un descuido, se terminó por separar del grupo y estaba por regresar hacia el centro pokemon. En ese momento, sintió que alguien la llamaba, al buscar quien era se encontró con Manon y Alain que iban a su encuentro.

\- ¡Serena! – grito Manon - ¿Ya te vas?

\- Eh, Si. Tengo que encontrar a los demás – señalo

\- Disculpa, ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Satoshi? – pregunto Alain

\- ¿Satoshi? …no – respondió mientras reflejaba tristeza en su mirada

\- …Ya veo –

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mientras Manon los observaba con duda sin llegar a entender bien que ocurría.

\- Bueno, cuando lo veas puedes decirle que disfrute mucho del combate – menciono Alain

\- Claro, no hay problema –

\- En fin…adiós – dijo el chico para luego irse del lugar.

\- Hasta luego Serena! Cuidate – se despidió Manon alegremente para luego alcanzar a Alain.

La castaña se despido de ambos agitando su mano alegremente, para después cambiar su expresión una de tristeza mientras apretada el listón azul de su pecho. Lo que ella no sabía, es que ese momento estaba siendo observada a lo lejos por Satoshi. Había llegado unos minutos atrás, y cuando se iba a dirigir donde Serena, observo con sorpresa y enojo cuando Alain se acercó y converso con ella. Nuevamente sintió esa sensación de desagrado, además de tener un impulso por interponerse.

 _¿Pero que..? ¿Acaso lo de mi sueño se volverá rea…? ¡No!_

De lo confundido que se encontraba antes, ahora estaba mucho peor. Trataba de tranquilizarse para razonar mejor las cosas, pero esa sensación no desaparecía. Le dolía el pensar que Serena se alejara de él para estar con alguien. El enojo que sentía le hizo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. No estaba pensando claramente, solo tenía en un cabeza una idea.

 _No…no voy a permitirlo, así sea a la fuerza ¡No lo permitiré!_

Haciéndose paso de entre la multitud y no importándole las consecuencias de sus acciones, se dirigió donde se encontraba su amiga. Esta al verlo acercándose lo saludo a lo lejos para luego también ir a su encuentro.

\- Satoshi…¿Te enc..-

No pudo terminar la pregunta que iba a hacerle, debido a que el azabache tomo su muñeca con un poco de brusquedad para luego salir del lugar. Serena se sorprendió por la actitud que tomó Satoshi, ya que no era algo que comúnmente haría. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y lo siguió. En el camino, ninguno de los dos dijo nada: por un lado, Serena buscaba con que palabras subirle los ánimos y por el lado de Satoshi solo repetía su pensamiento anterior una y otra vez.

No demoraron mucho para llegar a lugar de la concentración. Satoshi entró a la primera habitación que encontró, obviamente estaba desocupada. Luego de que Serena pasara junto con él, cerró la puerta. La castaña al ver eso sintió un pequeño escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, empezaba a dudar de su amigo, pero decidió tranquilizarse.

\- Ehm Satoshi ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? - Mencionó

Silencio. El no respondió, seguía dándole la espalda mirando hacia la puerta, no podía ver su rostro en ese instante. Al cabo de varios segundos suspiro.

\- N-necesito hablar contigo…Serena –

\- B-bueno aquí estoy. Dime de que quieres hablar – señaló

Satoshi volteó hacia donde estaba Serena, observándola con una sonrisa.

\- Serena, tú crees que soy un perdedor ¿No? –

La pregunta dejo sin habla a la chica, más que nada porque trataba de entender de donde había sacado tal idea.

\- P-pero que dices…¡Jamás pensaría eso! –

\- ¡Mentira! –Gritó Satoshi - ¡Lo piensas! ¡Piensas que soy un perdedor y que nunca podré lograr nada!

\- Pero que.. ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas?! – respondió alterada, más que nada por el hecho que el chico le gritara una vez más.

\- Siempre es lo mismo…me esfuerzo para nada ¡Y todos se burlan de eso! Lo detesto –

Al ver que su amigo hablaba aun con el dolor de lo ocurrido en la liga, decidió irse de ahí. Así, el pudiera tener espacio y tiempo para reflexionar. Pero en el momento que paso a lo costado, nuevamente fue sujeta por él, solo que esta vez fue con una brusquedad mucho mayor.

\- ¡Suéltame! –

\- Pero ¿Sabes qué? Aun así te lo agradezco, Serena – susurro en su oído – Fuiste un gran apoyo durante todo ese viaje.

Serena no dijo nada, solo se sonrojó levemente por la forma en como le habló el azabache.

\- Es por eso, que no tolerare el hecho de que te alejes por otra persona más- mencionó

\- ¿Una persona más? ¿Pero de que es..? –

\- Tuve un sueño – la interrumpió – en él, decidías irte con otra persona mientras yo me quedaba atrás, solo y humillado. Y sabes, ya he perdido mucho como para dejar atrás algo más.

Mientras hablaba, Satoshi se puso delante de Serena mientras avanzaba hacia ella con una pequeña risa. La chica, al estar asustada por su actitud, instintivamente retrocedía de poco en poco, hasta que se chocó con la cama de la habitación y termino echada en ella. Esto lo aprovechó el azabache para colocarse encima suyo, utilizando ambos brazos para sujetar los de su amiga y sus piernas las coloco encima de las suyas para evitar que se moviera. Serena intentaba con todas sus fuerzas quitárselo de encima, estaba aterrorizada. Si bien, en otras circunstancias, estaría feliz por lo que sucedía, ahora solo escapar de él.

\- No tengas miedo…así nunca nos separaremos – dijo mientras levantada su rostro.

El cual poseía una mirada sombría y sin brillo, además de las pequeñas ojeras que tenía alrededor de sus ojos. Eso, sumado a su pequeña sonrisa, daba una apariencia aterradora.

\- Satos…-

Nuevamente no pudo terminar de hablar, esta vez porque el azabache la había silenciado con un beso. Peor no era uno romántico, más bien fue un beso brusco lleno de lujuria. Debido al shock, Serena no correspondió la acción de su amigo, pero eso no parecía importarle, el seguía besándola, mientras ponía más fuerza en sus manos para que ella no se soltara.

Se separó de ella y nuevamente la miro. Antes había tenido poca interacción con las chicas, a lo mucho que había llegado era un beso en la mejilla (y este no había sido dado por él). Así que ese vendría a ser su primer beso, en el cual, había sentido una sensación muy agradable y embriagadora. El sabor de sus labios le fue adictivo y le invitaba a seguir. Sin embargo, le era aún poco incómodo besarla nuevamente ya que la castaña seguía moviéndose para liberarse. Eso no pareció importarle al azabache, pero de todas maneras, siguió ejerciendo presión en los brazos de la chica, mientras se acercaba a susurrarle en el oído.

\- ¿Por qué te resistes Serena? Sé que tú también lo deseas –

La chica trató de decir algo, pero solo se escuchaba balbuceos sin mucho sentido, a lo que Satoshi asumió con que podía continuar. Nuevamente la besó, profundizando el beso a diferencia del anterior. Al igual que antes, la chica no le correspondió, pero eso no parecía importarle.

 _La necesito_

Ya no solo era un tema de celos o mero capricho. Gracias a ese beso, se dio cuenta que en cierta manera, se sentía atraído hacia ella. Sus ojos azules, sus labios embriagadores, su pequeño pero bien formado cuerpo, le gustaba todo de ella y no veía el momento para seguir y hacerla suya.

 _De todas formas, ella también lo desea ¿no? No hay ningún problema en continuar._

Asumió nuevamente el silencio de su amiga como una invitación a seguir. A eso le sumaba el hecho que ella ya no parecía moverse para liberarse, simplemente se quedó quieta sin hacer mucho movimiento. Satoshi, luego de romper el beso por falta de aire, se dirigió al cuello de la chica para luego comenzar a besarlo. Al igual que antes, tenía esa sensación de excitación y lujuria que lo alentaba. Primero fueron unos cortos besos, para luego volverse más apasionados y llenos de rudeza. Serena solo respondía con leves gemidos, a lo que supuso que todo marchaba bien

Después de entretenerse un momento en el cuello de la chica, bajo su mirada para encontrarse con la molesta ropa que ella tenía. Al ser un vestido junto con un chaleco, le era difícil continuar. Por lo que, después de lanzar un resoplido molesto, se acercó y usando su boca, arrancó con brusquedad el listón azul que se encontraba en su pecho, con el fin de abrir el vestido. Al ver que logro su cometido, el azabache sonrió para luego lanzar el listón lejos

Con un poco de nerviosismo y sin importarle que ella aún tenía su polo negro encima, colocó su mano en su pecho derecho, para comenzar a masajearlo. Era mucho más suave de lo que imaginaba, por lo que presionaba con un poco de fuerza. Al ver que Serena no hizo ningún movimiento extraño cuando el retiro su mano derecha de la suya, hizo lo mismo con la izquierda, dirigiéndola al otro pecho libre.

 _Esto es tan placentero, pero…_

Ya con la mente un poco más clara, noto que la reacción de su amiga no era normal. No solo no había dicho nada, sino que no hacia ningún tipo de movimiento. Tampoco podía ver su rostro con facilidad, ya que su mirada se encontraba hacia un costado. Mientras aún seguía con su dedicada labor en la delantera de su amiga, se movió un poco para ver el rostro de esta, encontrándose con una expresión, que si bien veía venir, no esperaba que fuese real.

Serena tenía la mirada en un punto vacío y en blanco, además de muchas lágrimas que caían por todo su rostro. Si bien ni había dicho nada en los anteriores minutos, eso no quitaba el hecho que se encontraba asustada y sin ninguna capacidad de reacción por lo estaba por suceder. Al verla así, Satoshi pudo entender la magnitud de lo que estaba haciendo.

 _¿En qué demonios estaba pensado? ¡Soy un idiota!_

Aun en shock, Satoshi retiró ambas manos del busto de su amiga, mientras se agarraba la cabeza buscando como solucionar la situación. Había miles de idea que rondaban por su mente, pero ninguna tenía un fin claro.

\- S-serena, l-lo lamento….y-yo – trató de apaciguar las cosas

\- Satoshi, déjame sola por favor – mencionó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

El azabache solo asintió, para luego moverse de encima. Antes de abandonar el lugar, dio una última mirada a Serena, con lo que pudo darse cuenta de un detalle que había ignorado antes: ambos brazos de la chica se encontraban con moretones, estos productos del fuerte agarre que le propino minutos atrás. Ver eso solo lo hizo sentir más culpable.

 _Discúlpame Serena. Por mi culpa, te hice llorar una vez mas_

El tiempo paso, hasta que dio la hora de la cena y en todo ese lapso de tiempo ninguno de los dos había salido de sus respectivas habitaciones. Esta situación llego a preocupar ambos hermanos, ya que suponían que había sucedido algo entre ellos dos. De todas formas era extraño que solo ellos se encontraran distanciados.

\- Oni-chan ¿Acaso sucedió algo entre Satoshi y Serena? – preguntó con inocencia Yurika

\- No lo sé. Pero debo admitir que su comportamiento es extraño-

\- ¿Y no hay nada que podamos hacer? -

Citron vio la mirada decidida de su pequeña hermana, sintiendo una impotencia en su interior. Por más que ambos quisieran hacer algo para arreglar el asunto, no podían hacerlo: No sabían cuál era la causa del problema, además de que posiblemente empeoren las cosas. Con una triste sonrisa, le respondió a Yurika negando con la cabeza, mientras ponía una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla.

\- Por ahora…tenemos que esperar, Yurika – sonrió

\- P-pero…¡No quiero que las cosas estén así! – dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar para luego abrazarlo

\- Tranquila…las cosas se solucionaran…eso creo – esto último lo dijo en un pequeño susurro, más para sí mismo que para Yurika – Confía en ellos.

Yurika solo asintió mientras aun lloraba, a lo que Citron la cargó para ir a cenar. Después de cenar, ambos se quedaron en la entrada viendo las estrellas. Así pasaron un par de horas.

Una de las puertas de las habitaciones se abrió para salir Satoshi de esta. Llevaba tanto su mochila como a su querido pokemon pikachu, con el fin de irse del lugar lo más antes posible. Había pensado durante horas que podría hacer al respecto, pero no llegó a ninguna solución en concreto. Solo tenía en su mente el sentimiento de culpa por como llego a tratar a su amiga, desahogándose con ella de todos sus problemas. Por lo que, asumiendo que ella no querría verlo por lo sucedido, decidido aprovechar la noche para emprender su viaje de regreso a Kanto. De todas formas no había ningún motivo para seguir ahí.

 _Es lo mejor para todos…pero sobre todo para ella_

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, se encontró con Citron y yurika, quienes aun vean las estrellas. La pequeña, aun con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, se quiso acercar donde se encontraba el entrenador para decirle algo, pero fue detenida por su hermano.

\- Hola Satoshi ¿Vas a algún lado? – preguntó Citron

El azabache, que no esperaba encontrarse con nadie a estas horas de la noche, trató de pensar en una excusa convincente, pero no se le ocurrió nada, por lo que pensó que lo mejor era decir parte de la verdad.

\- Tengo que regresar a Kanto chicos. Perdón por irme así de improviso – mencionó con una falsa sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

\- Satoshi…- menciono Citron

\- ¡Y te ibas a ir sin despedirte! ¡Que cruel eres! – gritó Yurika para seguir derramando lagrimas

Al verla así, Satoshi se acercó a ella para luego arrodillarse y colocar una mano en su cabeza.

\- Lo siento. No quise irme sin despedirme de ustedes. Los extrañare – dijo para tranquilizarla

La pequeña al ver la actitud de su amigo no aguanto más y se abalanzó sobre el mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Satoshi correspondió el abrazo y trataba de tranquilizar a la niña mientras Citron observaba la escena con una mirada triste.

\- ¡Satoshi idiota! ¡Somos amigos! – se quejó

\- Lo sé. Y lamento haber actuado así –

Después de tranquilizar a yurika, levanto sus cosas nuevamente para caminar hacia la salida, no sin antes despedirse como correspondía de sus amigos. Ellos no estaban involucrados en el asunto, pero de una manera indirecta se vieron afectados, ese era el motivos por el cual Satoshi en un principio quería evitarlo, no podía verlos a la cara después de todo lo que hizo. Pero el encontrarse con ellos en plena noche, lo tranquilizó un poco.

\- Bueno, me voy. Cuídense –

\- Pero Satoshi, aun no te has despedido de Serena – mencionó con inocencia Yurika

El escuchar el nombre de su amiga hizo que su expresión de rostro cambiase totalmente, siendo Citron quien se diera cuenta de aquello.

\- Yurika. ¿Podrías revisar si Satoshi se olvidó algo en su habitación?

\- ¿Eh? Pero por que…-

Citron se le acercó a su hermana y le susuro algo en su oído que no llego a escuchar Satoshi. La pequeña aun con duda por la petición realizada por su hermano, asintió para salir rumbo a las habitaciones.

\- Satoshi ¿Qué sucedió? –

Decidió no irse con rodeos y decir las cosas de frente, era la única forma en que su amigo podía decirle la verdad. Pero el azabache no respondió, solo ocultó su mirada con su gorra.

\- ¡Satoshi! -

\- Yo…le hice algo terrible a Serena – mencionó con tristeza

\- Pero ambos pueden tratar de arreglar las cosas ¿No? Porque te rindes tan fácilmente – lo regañó

Sin decir más, Satoshi se dirigió rumbo a la puerta. Al estar cerca de la salida, regreso su mirada a su amigo observándolo con tristeza.

\- Tal vez en otra ocasión hubiera dicho lo mismo que tú. Pero créeme…esto es diferente y lo mejor es que termine así. Despídeme de Yurika, Adiós - dijo para salir del lugar

Citron al ver como su amigo se retiraba con un rostro depresivo solo atinó a suspirar mientras pensaba que tan grave pudo haber sido el asunto para la situación se torne así de tensa. A los pocos segundos llegó Yurika sin traer algún objeto consigo. Busco a su amigo con la mirada pero al no encontrarlo iba a preguntarle a su hermano que paso, pero este la interrumpió.

\- Es lo mejor – dijo

-¡¿Por qué?! Se fue y no creo que puedan resolverlo – exclamó

\- Si lo harán – sonrió mientras se rascaba la mejilla – Esos dos piensa de la misma forma…más de lo que creía.

\- Entonces…¿Le dijiste a Satoshi, que hace solo unos minutos Serena también se había ido de aquí?

Minutos atrás, Serena también bajo sigilosamente con el mismo fin de irse del lugar, llegando a encontrarse con ambos hermanos. Mientras conversaban para tratar de saber que ocurría, trataron de convencerla de no irse así, pero simplemente les dijo que no se preocuparan por ella.

\- "Es algo difícil de explicar, pero es mejor que termine así" vaya hasta casi repitieron la misma frase, da un poco de miedo – dijo Citron con una leve sonrisa.

\- Pero como se encontraran, si ambos salieron en diferentes momentos…-

\- Bueno, Serena olvido esto – sacó de su bolsillo el listón azul que usaba en su ropa – lo encontré tirado aquí minutos después que se fuera.

\- ¿Y Satoshi? – preguntó aun incrédula

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta? – le señaló a un costado mostrándole a pikachu quien estaba sorprendido por todo lo que oía.

\- ¡Pikachu! Pero ¿En que momento..?-

\- Satoshi estaba demasiado distraído, ni siquiera noto cuando le hice una seña para se acercara a mi lado –

\- Vaya hermano, a veces si puedes hacer cosas muy útiles – sonrió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

\- Debería tomar eso como un halago – dijo mientras disimulaba llorar

Después de reírse un rato para apaciguar el ambiente, ambos observaron la puerta por donde se habían ido los dos.

\- Espero que pueda solucionarse todo – dijo Yurika mientras acariciaba al pokemon

\- Tranquila. Nosotros ya hicimos nuestra parte, ahora le toca a ellos – sentenció

No muy lejos de ahí, Satoshi se había dado cuenta que su querido pokemon no estaba con él. Suponiendo que quizás se haya quedado en el centro pokemon, fue en camino a recogerlo.

En el camino, mientras se maldecía mentalmente por no darse cuenta del momento en que se separó de pikachu, también recordaba cómo había sucedido todo. Estaba tan distraído en sus pensamientos, que no noto el momento en el que se chocó con alguien, siendo derribado al suelo.

\- Oh ¡Lo siento fue mi cu..-

La persona no termino la frase, pero el ya suponía el porqué, eso debido a que reconoció la voz. Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con Serena, al igual que él también traía su mochila de viaje, dando a entender que se había ido del lugar. Después de ser ayudado por la chica a levantarse, ambos se sumergieron en un pequeño silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar, quedándose en blanco por unos momentos.

\- Yo… creo que será mejor que me vaya. Adiós Serena –

No teniendo el valor de verla la cara, se volteó dispuesto a alejarse del lugar. Sin embargo, un jalón de su chaleco lo hizo detenerse. Nuevamente miro hacia atrás para encontrase con ella.

\- Espera…- fue lo único que menciono

Satoshi decidió colocarse de frente suyo, esperando cualquier cosa que podría venir de parte de ella. Cualquier cosa que haga se la tenía bien merecida. Mientras pensaba eso, sintió un paquete cerca de su pecho, miro hacia abajo, para encontrar una vestimenta completamente nueva.

\- Ten. Es mi regalo de despedida – menciono – Espero que puedas seguir adelante con tu sueño Satoshi.

Recibir ese regalo y escuchar aquellas palabras de aliento por parte de la castaña, era algo que no se esperaba. Creía que recibiría insultos, o algún golpe bien propinado. Esa acción por parte de Serena terminó por romper su poca estabilidad emocional

 _No puede ser ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan buena conmigo?_

\- Bueno, supongo que es el adiós…satoshi –

Al ver que no reaccionaba decidió irse no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de tristeza.

\- ¿Por qué? – mencionó

Serena al oírlo hablar, lo miro nuevamente con duda.

\- Yo…te hice cosas muy crueles…y aun así...- dijo mientras su voz se entrecortaba

Perdiendo las fuerzas que tenía, se arrodilló en el suelo, mientras aún seguía sujetando el regalo que la castaña le dio.

\- Fui un idiota, solo pensé en mi…¡Y aun así! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo...Serena? – señalo mientras seguía sollozando

La castaña al ver que su amigo se había desmoronado complemente se acercó y se colocó cerca suyo.

\- Admito que fue un shock para mí lo que sucedió. No quise hablar con nadie por horas – menciono mientras se le escapaba una lagrima – Me sorprendió que tu hayas intentado hacer tal cosa-

\- ¡Entonces! ¿Por qué? – grito

\- Lo pensé un momento. Si bien en un principio mi idea fue irme sin decirte nada. Al final me arrepentí de esa decisión. Yo quería despedirme de ti…- menciono con una leve sonrisa y lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Eres demasiado buena conmigo ¡Intente abusar de ti! – gritó desesperadamente

\- Lo sé. Y créeme que aún me cuesta perdonarte eso. Pero también entendí que no estabas en tus cabales cuando lo hiciste, eso sumado a que te detuviste antes de hacer algo peor…eso me tranquilizó un poco – menciono con sinceridad

\- ¿Cómo puedes perdonarme? ¡Soy un perdedor! ¡Un inútil! ¡Nunca podre lograr nada! ¡No pude ni siquiera cumplir mi sueño! ¡Un sueño que seguí por años! Ahora soy un asco de persona por querer abusar de mi preciada amiga, todo con el fin de sentirme mejor- gritaba con respiración mientras miraba al suelo

Serena solo lo observaba con tristeza, entendía que el chico había tenido muchos sentimientos negativos que había estado guardando durante todo ese tiempo. Y la liga había sido la gota que derramo el vaso y rompió su estabilidad emocional. Colocó ambas manos en sus hombros, a lo que Satoshi levantó la mirada observándola.

\- Tú no eres un perdedor Satoshi, nunca lo has sido y nunca lo serás. Fuiste mi inspiración para seguir adelante, y estoy segura de que habrá más gente que pensará lo mismo. Eso no lo consigue cualquiera – mencionó mientras seguía llorando.

El soporte que le brindaba su amiga era único, pero también lo hacía sentir apoyado como nunca antes. Era un sentimiento agradable que lo ayudaba a estabilizarse. En un arrebato, se sujetó de sus brazos mientras colocaba su cabeza en su regazo. Esta actitud sorprendió a Serena, pero al ver que el chico lo único que buscada era un lugar donde poder llorar, no dijo nada.

\- L-lo siento…- alcanzó a decir entre lágrimas, mientras seguía recostado en ella.

\- S-satoshi…- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Serena.

\- Por favor…déjame estar así un rato más…-suplicó

A lo que ella asintió, de todas maneras, sería el último contacto de los dos antes de decir adiós. Satoshi siguió llorando silenciosamente en su pecho, se sentía como un niño pequeño que sufría por algún error cometido. Tanto él como Serena, se acomodaron en el suelo manteniendo la misma posición, pasando varios minutos así.

Ya un poco más calmado, Sastoshi se separó ligeramente de la castaña, logrando ver que al igual que él, ella se encontraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Lamento todo lo que te hice Serena –

\- Acepto tus disculpas, Satoshi- mencionó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas

Después de escuchar a su amiga disculpándolo, el azabache se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, como si pensara algo que preguntarle a la chica.

\- Serena, nunca me dijiste por que eras tan buena conmigo…-

La chica, al oír nuevamente la pregunta de su amigo, sintió sonrojarse ligeramente mientras desviaba un poco la mirada hacia un lado, postura que extraño un poco al entrenador, quien se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea insistir por esa respuesta. Después de pensar detenidamente lo que iba a decir, lo miro detenidamente.

\- ¿Por qué? B-bueno, es algo difícil de explicar. Pero, por una persona especial harías todo lo que tienes a tu alcance para hacerla sentir bien. Es algo inexplicable, solo deseas su bienestar, a tal punto de olvidarte de ti mismo. Suena muy tonto ¿No? Así es como me siento. Eres muy importante para mi Satoshi, lo has sido todo este tiempo, desde ese momento en que nos conocimos en el campamento del profesor Oak. – mencionó mientras miraba al cielo recordando aquel momento.

Satoshi la miraba un poco extrañado, no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería. Al observar su expresión de duda, Serena rio un poco, entendía que el chico no llegaba a comprender lo que ella le estaba comentando, así que decidió ser un poco más directa.

\- A lo que me refiero Satoshi, es que me gustas. Desde pequeña tuve una pequeña atracción hacia ti y cuando te vi después de tantos años, solo hizo que este sentimiento se reforzara mucho más – mencionó mientras desviaba la mirada – Perdón por ser egoísta. Tu estas triste por otro asunto y yo vengo a decirte tonterías del amor y eso – rió apenada

Satoshi se sorprendió ante la declaración de su amiga. Por algunos momentos durante su viaje, sintió que era más atenta de lo usual con él, pero creía que eran alucinaciones suyas. En alguna parte de su interior, le alegraba oír eso; se sentía feliz, aunque no entendía exactamente porque.

 _Y yo…¿Qué es lo que siento por ella?_

Una nueva pregunta comenzó a rondar por su cabeza. No sabía cómo responder en casos como este y menos aún, el cómo sentirse en ese momento. Pensó en cada uno de los recuerdos que tenía con la castaña, su encuentro de pequeños, el recuentro en Kalos, las múltiples veces en que fue un soporte para sus batallas, su primera discusión en Snobelle hasta lo ocurrido ese día. Todas esas vivencias, tanto buenas como malas, habían aportado mucho para su crecimiento como entrenador, pero sobretodo, como persona.

Entonces ¿Sentía lo mismo que ella? ¿Acaso podía corresponde ese sentimiento tan puro que ella poseía? No lo sabía con exactitud. Pero admitía que el separarse de ella, le era más doloroso de lo que creía. Ya antes había tenido despedidas, demasiadas para contar en ese momento, pero nunca había sentido un dolor profundo en su pecho, como si quisiera que todo lo vivido hasta ahora en Kalos se repitiera de nuevo.

\- Serena, yo…- iba a responder, pero su amiga lo silenció poniendo su dedo índice en su boca.

\- No Satoshi, no tienes que responderme – dijo con tranquilidad – No quiero que tu respuesta se vea influenciada por todo lo que ocurrió hoy.

\- Pero entonces ¿Cuándo?..- preguntó

\- Cuando nos volvamos a ver…-

Satoshi solo bajó la mirada. Odiaba las promesas, había hecho demasiadas a lo largo de todo su viaje y ninguna se cumplía. Si bien en un inicio lo hacía para mantener las esperanzas de un posible reencuentro, últimamente lo hacía por mero cumplimiento, porque sabía que ninguna de ellas se haría realidad.

\- Las promesas al final no se cumplen…- susurró con tristeza

Al escucharlo, Serena pensó en cómo podría subirle un poco los ánimos, hasta que tuvo una idea.

\- ¡Ya se! – Exclamó sorprendiendo al azabache – no tiene que ser una simple promesa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó extrañado

\- B-bueno, ¿Has oído del Yubikiri genman? Hagamos esa promesa ahora, así nos tendremos que encontrar si o si –

Si bien la explicación de Serena no tenía mucho sentido, la forma en como lo decía, además de las ganas que tenía lo alegró por unos momentos. Agradecía bastante esa actitud que la chica poseía, siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa.

\- No creo que eso ayude mucho- dijo entre risas, logrando que Serena haga un pequeño pucheo - pero lo haré.

La chica sonrió y junto su menique con el de Satoshi, para luego cantar.

Promesa del dedo cortado...

Si miento...

me tragaré mil agujas...

Y me cortaré el dedo.

\- Wow es un poco aterrador – expresó Satoshi

\- Lo sé, pero así tendremos una motivación extra para encontrarnos de nuevo ¿No? – le sonrió

\- Si eso espero – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

A lo que Serena se acercó y abrazó al chico, quien se quedó sorprendido al inicio, pero terminó por corresponder al abrazo.

\- Esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto…- dijo Serena.

\- …Si…solo un hasta pronto…- repitió el chico.

Después de pasar un momento sintiendo la agradable compañía del otro, se separaron para luego sonreír.

\- Sera mejor que regresemos – propuso Satoshi

\- Tienes razón, nosotros no somos los únicos que merecemos una despedida – respondió Serena, refiriéndose a los hermanos.

\- Si lo sé. ¡Vamos! – dijo para luego emprender el camino de retorno

Ambos se dirigían al lugar, más que para despedirse lo hacían para disculparse porque su problema terminó por involucrar a los dos hermanos. Mientras regresaban, ninguno dijo nada, solo se miraban con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, disfrutando de la agradable compañía del otro. Además, ya no tenían que decir más, cada uno expresó sus sentimientos y solo les quedaba esperar a que el destino los junte de nuevo.

Lo cual podría ocurrir más pronto de lo que se imaginaban…

 **Fin-**

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? Es la primera historia que escribo donde incluyo un poco de lemon (tampoco es mucho xD) Si bien me gusta leer fics con lemon, no soy muy partidaria de como los describen en algunos casos, así que trate de hacerlo lo más sutil posible, de todas maneras era necesario para el fic.**

 **Bueno esta idea salió de la nada…aunque no tanto. Este fic ya lo tenía en la cabeza desde que hubo el tema de la liga (hace ufff) pero nunca me había atrevido a escribirlo, hasta que bueno… vi muchos comentarios al respecto de la poca actitud del inmortal al perder y eso sumado a la imagen de Alain y Serena (ya sabrán de cual hablo) que me animaron a escribir esta historia. Y tenía planeado que sea solo un capitulo, pero me salieron como 8000 palabras x.x! todo un record para mí, agradezco que lo hayan leído todo xD**

 **Sobre una continuación…tengo planeado hacerla, pero eso depende de cómo avance la historia de SM (si, lo tomaré de base en ciertos puntos) así como cuanto me demore en terminar mi otro fic que tengo en curso….lo más seguro es que demore un poco xD**

 **Por ultimo agradezo a alde20 por ayudarme en la elección del nombre de la historia (soy muy mala para eso) Gracias por tu ayuda, eres el mejor :D!**

 **Otra cosa mas, estaba tan inspirada por esta historia, que hice un dibujo de ella. Para la gente que conoce Fairy Tail, reconocerán que tome como base la escena de Gray y Juvia que ocurre en el manga, aquí se los dejo:**

 **albums/u492/hatsujaya/Mobile% 20Uploads/20160921_123454_zpsgzkdsk1q. jpg**

 **Hasta tome las letras en japonés que habían en el manga xD aunque este dibujo lo hice desde cero, fue algo difícil…díganme sus opiniones también**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y soportado las 8000 palabras, pero creo que esta historia lo vale, aceptare cualquier tipo de crítica y comentarios. Eso sería todo, gracias por leer :D**


End file.
